


Let Me Have More Of That

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Nightmares, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft sex, They love each other, Valeveira, carlos treats her right, falling asleep together, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: Waking up from a nightmare was nothing new to Jill but getting comforted by someone was unusual to her. Carlos was there for her in more than just one way but she decided to keep her feelings locked up. When things got a little bit heated, Carlos said something that changes her mind about it.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Let Me Have More Of That

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something fluffy and cute but I just went straight into the direction smut. Please enjoy it! :)

It was a rainy night. The rain drops ran down the window as Jill looked outside in order to calm down from a recent nightmare. They became less but more terrifying and real. She looked over to the open bedroom door. Carlos was still asleep. He didn’t wake up this time to comfort her and in a weird way, she thought it was better this way. She didn’t want to keep him away from the needed rest. The events from Raccoon City still following them but Jill didn’t know who of them had it worse. Carlos went through hell for her in order to save her and she couldn’t thank him enough for it.

“And I still don’t know why…” she mumbled as she pulled her knees to her chest, leaning her head against the cold glass of the window. They still stayed together in the small apartment and looked after each other. It was nice to have someone by her side but she wasn’t used to it. Especially when it come to sharing a bed. He slept on the couch first. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable but after many nights with horrible night terrors they started to share the same bed. Sometimes they sat there cuddled up but only when she wanted to and Carlos respected that. Jill appreciated that he respected boundaries and her privacy, she did it too. It has been an unspoken rule for them. But Jill felt strange lately. Strange was the wrong word for it because she knew exactly what was going on and she didn’t like it. She didn’t need another heart break, especially after the last one has occurred just a few months ago.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, listening to the rain outside but jumped slightly as she heard some noises in the bedroom and his silent steps in her direction but she kept her eyes closed.

“Nightmare?” Carlos asked her and sat down next to her. She only hummed to confirm it and opened her eyes to look at him. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. She also noticed his confused expression and frowned, “What?” It was stupid to ask because she knew exactly why he looked at her like that. “You know you can wake me up to talk about it…” Carlos said and turned even more towards her. Jill looked outside again to avoid his gaze, “I can’t wake you up every time I have a nightmare… You need to sleep too Carlos… Don’t worry, okay?” She noticed him shifting in his position next to her and expected him to say something but he didn’t. He sat there in silence next to her. It was a comfortable silence and she didn’t mind it, but still broke it.

“You turned… Begged me to shoot you… But I couldn’t. I had a similar nightmare back in Raccoon City… I thought I would stop dreaming about it but I don’t…” she told him, biting her lip as she felt that talking about it almost made her cry. She turned her head away hoping that he didn’t notice but he reached out and turned her head towards him so that she had to look at him. And she wished he didn’t. Carlos was clearly worried about her, “Why didn’t you say anything? You always told me that I shouldn’t worry about what you dream of… Why?”

Jill tried to ignore his questions as she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She should have known better than to tell him about what she was dreaming off when she had a nightmare. Of course he was worried about her and of course he started ranting about it. But she wanted him to stop.

“Carlos, stop!” she said, snapping her eyes open, “Please… I didn’t tell you about it because I knew you would worry about it and I don’t want that… Please stop…” She looked at him, hoping that he can understand why but it didn’t look like it.

“You’re crying Jill…” he stated and wiped away her tears. The young woman looked down before she moved closer to him and hugged him without saying a word. Knowing that she surprised him with it but in that moment she didn’t care about that. She wanted to be as close as possible to him. Jill relaxed as she felt how he put his arms around her and tried to ignore the pain in her chest, fighting back the urge to tell him about it. She could feel his hand in her hair as he massaged her scalp to calm her down. “Do you want to go to sleep again or do you want to stay here a little longer?” Carlos asked her, pressing his lips against her forehead, making her blush. Jill looked up at him, confused about his action, “I… I want to go back to the bedroom and stay awake a little bit longer… And I can walk alone… no need to carry me there…” There was a little sigh from his side.

He let go of her so she could get up. Jill waited for him to get up before she walked back to the bedroom, she stared at him as he came in a little while after her walking a bit strange and even though she knew what was going on she couldn’t resist to tease him a bit, “What’s wrong? Am I to heavy for you to sit on your lap?” But Carlos shook his head, “It’s been a while since I had a pretty lady sitting on my lap…” He sat down on the bed and looked at her, his eyes wandering up and down. Jill frowned and thought for a moment about what he just said and sat down next to him, “Do you want to have sex?” she asked him and looked away, knowing that she hurt herself with it but to her surprised he placed a hand on her shoulder, “Not necessarily… I can disappear in the bathroom and get rid of-” he started but Jill cut him off as she climbed onto his lap again, kissing him softly. She expected him to push her away but the young man pulled her closer and kissed back.

Her feelings became irrelevant as she decided to enjoy the moment while it lasts and grabbed his hair, deepening the kiss. Jill could feel him against her and rolled her hips forward to tease him and made him moan into the kiss. A smile made its way to her lips as she broke the kiss, “What was that?” she asked playfully but Carlos didn’t answer. He laid back and pulled Jill with him so that she was on top of him, kissing her again. He always tried to keep his desire for her locked up, so he didn’t push her away. He pulled back again and looked at the woman on top of him, “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do…” the young man said, pushing her hair back behind her ear, ready to pull her in for another kiss. He looked confused at her as he heard her chuckle, “What?” Jill placed a hand on his cheek, “I want this… Don’t worry about it…” And that was all he needed to know. He switched their position so that she was beneath him and attacked her neck with his mouth. Her little gasp made him buck his hips forward closer to her. He wanted her in any way possible but in this moment he just wanted to make some soft love to her.

Carlos carefully let hands wander up her chest but he kept his hands over her shirt not knowing if she is really okay with it, until he heard her whimper softly. His hand wandered underneath her shirt, up to her left boob where he started to draw circles around her nipple with his calloused thumb as he tried to get another sweet moan out of her and it worked. The sweet voice of her made his head spin. Carlos let go of her neck, smirking at the mark he left before he took off her shirt, then he took off his and kissed her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses to her right boob and giving her attention there. His left hand continued the treatment on her left boob while his other hand wandered down her stomach to the hem of her pants.

Jill grabbed the sheets underneath her as she let Carlos treat her.  She enjoyed it and made it obvious with her moans. He knew what he was doing and it drove her crazy. The only thing on her mind was Carlos and what he did to her in this moment. When she felt his hand wander inside her pants  and beneath the thin fabric of her panties , she spread her legs a bit wider for him  to let him touch her. And as soon as his fingers came in touch  with her clit sh e was gone and nothing else was on her mind.  Not knowing that he noticed, she threw her head back  as he paid attention to  the sensitive spot  down south .  Jill slowly closed her eyes as she enjoyed his touch. There was more than just desire and lust  to it but she decided to ignore that as she gave in to him.

“Carlos…” she whispered in a pleading way, making him look up at her, his mouth still on her right boob, his dark eyes clouded with lust and desire. Carlos let go of her of her nipple, his fingers still on her sensitive spot between her thighs as he smirked at her, “Yes?” he asked innocently as he kept teasing her. Jill mewled softly and threw her head back again as she felt him press his thumb softly against her clit, “Stop teasing… please…” She felt him shifting in his position between her legs and how his hand wander up again just to pull down her pants.

“But teasing you is so much fun…” he said chuckling and kissed his way down to the hem of her panties, pulling them down slowly with his teeth and kept his eyes glued to her. And as soon as he saw how wet she already was, he reached out again to touch her. He smiled as she arched back at that but all he wanted was to get her taste on his tongue. He licked her slick juice from his fingers and sighed as he tasted her.

“You taste so good… Let me have more of that.” he said and started to eat her out, licking and sucking at her clit to get some soft noises out of her.

Jill put a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet, her other hand grabbed his dark hair and pressed him down closer to her core which he didn’t seem to mind at all. And all she could think of was his tongue on her clit and what he did to her.

“I want to hear you Jill…”, he said as he stopped for a moment. She slowly took her hand away from her mouth so he would continue his treatment which he did. The young woman moaned again and she wasn’t trying to hide it this time. Her whole body was shaking in pleasure as she grabbed his hair again and moaned shamelessly as he kept his mouth there where she wanted him to keep it. His name kept rolling off of her tongue and with every repetition of it, it seemed like he tried to please her even more. Jill could feel her orgasm building up. Her breathing got heavier and she almost reached the promised land but Carlos stopped and crawled up again to seal her lips with his own. Her eyes rolled back as she tasted herself and wrapped her arms around his neck . But she broke it again after some time. She wanted him, “Don’t keep me waiting…” she demanded and looked at him, asking for him to finally fuck her. She wanted more, more than he just gave her.

“Just give me a sec… We don’t need surprises…”, he whispered against her lips and pulled back to grab something. Jill followed him with her eyes and smirked as she saw what he needed, “Well prepared I see…” she said as he got out of his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. Carlos smirked as he unpacked the condom and put it on, “You never know what’s going to happen…” he purred as he made his way back to her and kissed her softly. Jill wrapped her arms around him again, opening up for him and he took that opportunity to enter her slowly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so intimate with someone but it felt good to be so close to Carlos. When he started moving she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. It was different. It was more than just desire and lust, it was passionate and romantic. The last one in a weird kind of way but to her was.

A small gasp escaped her as Carlos kissed her neck again and her nails dug into his back but something wasn’t going  like she wanted it . Jill  put her legs around his lower back, “Harder…” she whispered but Carlos remained steady. She tried to push him deeper but then she heard him laugh softly, “I just want to make some soft love to you Jill…” he said, his voice low as his lips ghosted over her skin.  His voice got a soft moan out of the woman underneath him but he still fucked her  passionate and slow, driving her crazy.  He didn’t want this to be over soon, he wanted this moment to last forever, he wanted to stay with her like that.  The young man sucked at the soft skin of her neck, leaving another mark there. Carlos wanted to make her his, he wanted to stay with her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and in th at moment he believed it was possible  for them to get together, that it wasn’t just a one time thing.  He started to thrust a little bit faster into her warmth but not harder like she wanted him to.

Jill moaned softly as she used her heels to push him further and bid down on his shoulder to be a bit quieter. But she also heard him groan as she did that so she just bid down harder. Secretly hoping that he just started to fuck her harder. Carlos on the other hand didn’t think about going harder.

“Carlos… please…” she mumbled softly, noticing her climax coming closer as Carlos’s thrusts became faster but he just gave her quick kiss, “Just a little longer…” he whispered in her ear and alone from his voice she knew he was close too. The young woman scratched along his back, signaling him that she wasn’t going to last any longer. She could hear him groan as she repeated her action again and again and before she came to her sweet release, he got close to her ear again, “I love you…” That was all she needed to hear before she reached the promised land. Her body was shaking in pleasure, her eyes rolled back and her nails dug deep into his back. Carlos didn’t last any longer than her, filling up the condom as reached his climax as well. He let her ride it out and pulled out as soon as he finished, dropped the condom next to the bed after he took it off and pulled her close to him, “That was good…” he mumbled under his breath, petting her head carefully. But Jill just stared at him, “Did you mean it?” she asked quietly, coming across fragile and vulnerable. She was afraid of him taking it back, that he just said it in the heat of the moment. It seemed like forever before he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, “I wouldn’t say it, if I didn’t mean it. If you want me to say it again, I will say it again. I love you Jill…” he said softly and smiled at her, kissing her forehead. The young man looked at the female in his arms who just buried her face in his chest.

“I love you too…” she murmured and closed her eyes. Jill breathed in his scent in order to relax and tiredness washed over her. He noticed that and laughed quietly, “Do you want to go to sleep now? You’re tired…” he asked her and looked at her lovingly. Jill nodded barely noticeable before she yawned and opened her eyes again to look at him. She scooted closer to him as he pulled the blanket and yawned quietly, “Good night Carlos…” she mumbled and finally fell asleep.

“Good night Jill…” he whispered and kissed her forehead again before falling asleep with a sleeping Jill in his arms.


End file.
